Fun Town
"Fun Town" is the third episode of the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Summary SAMCRO visit Fun Town, the local carnival. Clay and Gemma have sex in a photo booth and the rest of the crew rough up a clown. Later, they come across Elliott Oswald, a local businessman, who briefly chats with Clay, Gemma and Jax. As the fair draws to a close, Oswald says he cannot find his 13-year-old daughter, Tristen Oswald. She is later found in the nearby woods raped and beaten. The following morning, Elliott approaches Clay and asks for help finding the perpetrator, offering money. Clay refuses the money but insists that if the rapist is caught, Oswald must carry out the punishment himself. The Sons then begin their own criminal investigation and Juice comes up with a suspect; Johnny Yates, a former Nords gang member with a history of sex crimes. Gemma visits baby Abel and at the hospital, and runs into Ernest Darby, who is visiting his dying mother. They chat, and it is indicated that he had a prior romantic interest in her and possibly still does. Clay, Tig and Bobby then turn up and ask Darby about Yates' whereabouts. He says that he doesn't know where he is, and even if he did, he wouldn't turn him over to SAMCRO. Tig also teases Darby over the "mysterious disappearence" of Whistler, the Nord they killed in San Leandro. Tara receives a threatening phonecall from Josh Kohn, a Chicago-based ATF agent, telling her that he is looking for her. The crew then locate Yates among a dog fighting ring at a rural compound. Expecting heavy resistance, they bring assault rifles and approach through the forest. However, they then find that the men at the compound are born again Christians, and that Yates is unlikely to be the rapist. At Teller-Morrow Automotive, Tig gives Juice some sleeping pills, that they plan to use on the local police who are watching their clubhouse, to stash. However, Juice mistakes these pills for Speed and takes one. He is later found unconscious in the clubhouse. Comically, Tig and Bobby put him in a diaper and leave him to be found by David Hale outside the police station. Gemma eventually gets to the truth when she chats to Tristen's mother, Karen Oswald, at the hospital. It emerges that the girl knew the identity of her attacker all along but has been keeping quiet on the advice of her mother. Karen comes clean and reveals that the rapist is a fairground worker. Gemma tells Clay of the rapist's identity and, that night, he and the crew force their way into the fairground. After a brawl with the carnies, during which Tig bites off a man's ear, they retrieve the rapist before the police can. They then take him to a secluded spot and hand him over to Oswald. Clay gives him a knife to castrate the rapist, but he finds he cannot go through with it and flees. Undeterred, Clay picks up the knife and does it himself (wearing gloves). He then keeps the knife bearing Elliott's fingerprints and takes the rapist's testicles as a grisly souvenir from the body. He is then buried in the woods after bleeding to death. Jax asks "what the hell are we doing here?", to which Clay replies "just taking out some real estate insurance". The next day, Clay uses the evidence to blackmail Oswald into not selling his land around Charming to property developers, as the town's growth would challenge SAMCRO's reign. However, Jax is unhappy that Clay acted without consulting him, saying "you want me to be your number two and protect this club, I’ve got to know where you’re taking us". That night, Michael McKeavey arrives in town with the latest True IRA weapons shipment from Ireland. Clay informs his longtime supplier that there will be a delay in payment until the new warehouse has been built. McKeavy then says that he will now have to find a new supplier. After this, McKeavy and Chibs travel "up north" to find new buyers, likely the Russian Mafia. At the hospital, Wendy Case regains consciousness after her overdose. Tara approaches her and suggests that Gemma supplied the drugs, but Wendy refuses to accept the allegation. Instead, she reflects upon her situation as compared to the doctor's. "The two women who loved Jackson Teller", she laughs. "Could we be at more opposite ends of the shit spectrum?". Josh Kohn turns up at the police station, identifying himself as an ATF agent and asking Hale if he needs help bringing down the Sons of Anarchy, much to Hale's delight. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps Guest Stars * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn * James Carraway as Floyd * Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby * Theo Rossi as Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case * Kevin Chapman as Michael McKeavey * Liana Liberato as Tristen Oswald * Judith Hoag as Karen Oswald * Pablo Espinosa as Officer Fain * Walter Addison as Jacob Hale * Steve Kramer as Leo Kessler * Brett Wagner as Johnny Yates * Kelly Lamarr as Customs Official * Paul Vroom as White Guy #1 * Brandon Bell as ATF Administrator * Karen Lew as Nurse * Frank Noon as Fat Clown * Bobby Charles Reed as Pastor * Jim Cody Williams as Uncle Vinky Featured Music * Cycle of Pain - "5" * Big Linda - "Get It While You Can" * Daniella Cotton - "Let It Ride" 103